the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Catgirls
After the mortifying failure of the Girlcat, Editi consulted her biologist Engineer corps (ostensibly experts on the subject, the filthy weebs...) on creating a successful catgirl species. The result of this was the Domestic Catgirl. Unlike Girlcats, which are essentially cats in human bodies (and to which Editi swears there was only one), Catgirls are sapient creatures; more or less humans with choice feline traits. They have four ears; one set human, and one set cat-like, located on the tops of their heads. While this grants them excellent spatial awareness, the Green Initiative Field Guide 2019 Edition notes that this makes the skull easy to crush. They also possess a prehensile tail and retractable claws, though unlike the Girlcat, these claws are only capable of leaving light scratches rather than tearing through steel. Like other artificial species, Catgirls cannot reproduce naturally. They are created in Engineer laboratories on a "made to order" basis. As they are artificial, they are "born" at whatever age they are designed to start life at. They are generally only available to the rich and informed, as Editi still prefers to keep their existence a secret; albeit a badly kept one, most likely due to expecting entirely justified negative backlash from anyone with sound morals. They generally do not visibly age once created, but this can vary according to the tastes of their owners. Their lifespan is shorter than Kantoku; being in the area of around 20 years. Generally catgirls can behave much the same as humans. They have the ability to learn, communicate and have complex emotions, though Domestic Catgirls are heavily inclined to behave in a cute and docile manner thanks to genetic programming. Being based on cats and having cat-like traits means that younger catgirls are often prone to some of the habits of regular cats, including the desire to hunt small objects, tails and ears sticking up when happy, and giving in to temptations of food. They can be taught to ignore these desires, however. Domestic Catgirls prefer to live indoors like any human, and are rarely seen outside the domiciles of their masters. If the cat ears and tails weren't enough, they are also required to wear a bell around their neck. These bells serve as a form of personal identification, and include GPS trackers, ensuring that their owner will be able to locate them should they ever escape captivity become lost or stolen. Editi originally intended to use them to gain the complacency of what Engineers might have been resistant to her. The project was so incredibly successful that Editi decided to advertise catgirls to the rich and powerful as a means to spread TE’s influence. To date, Catgirls are among the most commercially successful of Editi's Appalling Science Crimes. Commando Catgirls Unbeknownst to the public, there exists a second breed of catgirls; the Commando Catgirl. These catgirls are closer to the original Girlcat in that they borrow more heavily from the predatory traits of the feline species. They are very dextrous compared to humans, and like cats are instinctively able to reduce their aerial profile to lessen damage from high falls. Their claws are capable of being used as defensive weapons, and their tails and ears are less pronounced than their domestic counterparts. They are excellent at detecting motion and have very good low-light visibility. Unlike Domestic Catgirls, Commando Catgirls are not programmed for docileness. They have strong hunter instincts, and are used as TE's infiltrators and assassins as part of Editi's "Special Solutions Division", just as the Gernadders are used as shock troops. Unlike the "Porks", Commando Catgirls are highly intelligent and independent, however, they still share the same issues with cat instincts as Domestic Catgirls, and will often be compelled to bring back "trophies" of field kills when reporting to their handlers. Despite generally being as free-willed as a human, they still share the same instinctive subservience to Editi as all other TE-made clones. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:The Engineers Category:TE Species Category:Engineer Species Category:Catgirl